Hall-effect switches may be used in a device to determine when power should be shut down to the device when the Hall-effect switch is close to a magnet. Many manufacturers provided Hall-effect switches. For the purpose of quality control in manufacturing a device utilizing a Hall-effect switch there is a need to test the sensitivity and accuracy of the switch to the strength of a specific magnetic field. The embodiments of the invention as disclosed herein address this need.